Apariencias
by PrimulaD
Summary: Las cosas no son lo que parecen. Las personas tampoco.


**Apariencias.**

"_Ni siquiera yo dependo de mí y yo soy yo.". (Tiempos interesantes, Terry Pratchett)._

Destino era una palabra que Neji Hyuuga había extirpado de su léxico. Según Naruto uno tiene la posibilidad de modificar ese destino. Era posible cambiar las reglas internas que regían su clan, era cierto. Era posible que Hinata cediera la sucesión que le correspondía como líder del clan, porque no le interesaba ni el poder ni la gloria, también era cierto. Pero había ocasiones en que Neji de verdad dudaba que fuera posible cambiar el destino.

"_Existe lo inevitable"._

Sandaime lo había asignado bajo el tutelaje de uno de los jounin especiales más idiotas que había parido el mundo ninja: Maito Gai. Para empeorar las cosas tenía por compañero a la reencarnación de Gai... ¡momento! ¿que no tenía que morirse primero para poder reencarnar?

"_No, definitivamente sí existía el destino". _Pensó Neji lanzando un hondo suspiro.

Ponerse a pensar en esas miserias cuando el día amenazaba lluvia y el mundo se veía gris era la manera más segura de conseguir que la infame depresión climática lo atrapara en sus redes.

Recostado sobre la baranda del puente miró las palmas de sus manos. El ruido de las aguas del río emitía una vibración que comenzaba a calmarlo con ese sonido tan peculiar e inherente a una corriente acuífera.

- ¡Neji! –exclamó una mancha verde derrapando a su lado, Neji levantó la vista y se resignó a la hiperactividad de Lee.

- ¿Misión? –preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa. No tenía humor para salir de Konoha con la inminente tormenta que se aproximaba.

- No. ¡Vengo a retarte! –exclamó la bestia verde jr. con su sonrisa marca registrada.

Neji miró a su compañero de equipo preguntándose cuándo se rendiría -aunque lo hacía más por costumbre que por verdadera convicción-. Lee jamás se rendiría. Y ocasionalmente Neji le permitía ganar de una manera sutil. Y también estaba seguro de que eso era algo que jamás le diría.

- No. –contestó desviando la vista hacia el horizonte.

- ¡Somos jóvenes! Hay que disfrutar la...

- ¿La primavera de la juventud? –interrumpió sin volver la vista.

- ... supongo que suena a cliché –dijo Lee con voz baja, causando que Neji volviera el inmutable rostro hacia él. La ausencia de la usual energía del joven le llamó la atención.

La opresión del cielo parecía enervar cada uno de sus puntos de chakra, haciéndolo sentir inestable emocionalmente. Neji Hyuuga podía vivir con el sello de la rama familiar secundaria sobre la frente; o con la máscara imperturbable sobre el rostro, tan inexpresiva como las caretas de porcelana del escuadrón ANBU al que hacía poco había sido integrado. Pero no podía vivir con la fragilidad emocional que le impedía mantener esa máscara en su sitio. Ser vulnerable era algo contra lo que su misma esencia se resistía.

- La verdad es que, pensé que podría hacerte compañía –dijo Lee un tanto avergonzado.

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que la necesitaba?

- Tal vez quien la necesita soy yo.

- ¿Haruno te volvió a batear?

- Sí.

- Sólo tiene ojos para Sasuke, ya deberías saberlo –Neji volvió la vista nuevamente.

- ¿Es eso el destino del que hablabas antes, Neji?

- No, eso es tan sólo estupidez.

- ¡Si insultas a Sakura-san enfrentarás mi ira! –amenazó Lee mostrando el puño cerrado, inclinándose sobre el puente para ponerlo frente al rostro de Neji.

- No me refería a ella –contestó Neji apartando con suavidad el puño de su compañero.

- Oh.

Lee se sintió momentáneamente perdido, su compañero no solía insultar a nadie desde la pelea con Naruto, 5 años atrás, incluso desde mucho antes. Los que no lo conocían se consideraban insultados por las respuestas cortas y carentes de tono que solía darles, pero era más una reacción ante la actitud indiferente y la obvia genialidad de Neji.

En los exámenes chuunin de ese entontes, el prodigio Hyuuga dijo por primera vez lo que sentía en su corazón; la presencia de Hinata y la bola de energía ruidosa que era Naruto habían sido demasiado para las emociones de Neji. Fue la primera vez que Lee recordaba haberlo visto perder el control.

- Desde el regreso de Sasuke-kun me es más difícil siquiera acercarme a ella. ¡Es grandioso ser un genio!

- No, no lo es. Todos esperan algo de ti, algo que a cada instante proclame tu genialidad a los cuatro vientos. Puedes dejar cada fragmento de tu existencia en el intento y nunca es suficiente... pue

Neji abrió los ojos a tamaño plato. Lee lo estaba abrazando, dándole torpes palmaditas en la espalda mientras susurraba "lo siento" y "shh" ahogados sobre su cabello.

- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? –preguntó Neji, la voz sofocada en el cuello de Lee y el cuerpo aprisionado entre fuertes brazos.

- Uh... ¿perdón?

Dicho esto Lee echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Perseguido por un Neji furioso cuyas mejillas se veían coloreadas de un tinte rosáceo que en su pálida piel parecía anuncio de neón.

- ¿Mmm, tú qué crees? –preguntó Kakashi a Gai, ambos trepados a distancia segura sobre la rama de un árbol.

- Por supuesto que mi precioso estudiante vencerá a... –comenzó Gai entusiasta.

- Los dos son tus estudiantes Gai, ¿no crees que deberías intervenir? –preguntó Kakashi antes que terminara la afirmación.

- No, finalmente Neji necesitaba regresar a su lugar la máscara. –Afirmó Gai pensativo.

- ¿Sake?

- ¡Te venceré en ese glorioso reto que has lanzado sobre mi agraciado rostro, mi estimado rival!

_Finis._


End file.
